TODAS Kids
TODAS Kids (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is a youth-oriented sketch comedy variety show created and broadcast by IBC in the Philippines. It is a spin-off of the longest-running and top-rating all-male gag show for the boys night out Happy TODAS, the daily kiddie gag show featuring children in various comedic situations. Prior to 2013, Jeffrey Jeturian, the Filipino director, enlisted a group of kids and teens to create the first ever youth-oriented comedy variety show in the Philippines. Many of the Philippines' current artists are from TODAS Kids. The active Filipino artists from TODAS Kids include Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista, Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi, Juan Miguel Urquico, Aldred Nasayao, Sofia Millares, Juan Carlos Urquico, Lance Lucido, Izzy Canillo, Xyriel Manabat, Mutya Orquia, Miel Cuneta, Louise Abuel, Harvey Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap and Timothy Chan are the famous child star wonders. Overview TODAS Kids' famous catchphrase was Nge! after a joke. The show's format was inspired by its predecessor Kulit Bulilit (a popular Philippine kiddie gag show in the '70s and '80s on IBC). Enlisted a group of kids to create the first ever kiddie gag show in the Philippines with a fresh batch of perky child performers, some of whom can be expected to become popular comics in the months to come. Remember of Goin’ Bayabas, TODAS, Goin’ Bananas, Gags Must Be Crazy, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi, Babae!, Sic O' Clock News and C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment). These shows have all dominated the gag show genre in the ‘70s and ‘80s under home studio IBC Channel 13. The network has undeniably reigned in this format over the past two decades, and is continuously doing so with hit Saturday night program Happy TODAS. Some say that TODAS Kids casts have started their career in the states. Some Happy TODAS talents were seen in a call center located in Broadcast City. And some just enjoying their blessings while living a normal life. Yet then again these superstars changed the future of television making their show. WIth musical numbers, only the best can ever get to perform. Believes in making a singer sing with a popstar, an actor act, and a dancer dance. So you get more than the newest music, by the best performers. For instance, a number of the show's skits and blackout gags require the kids to play spouses, sweethearts, etc. We know that it is deemed cute in this country for kids to play little adults, but the jokes that this engenders sometimes risk coming off as too naughty for the child talents to get involved with, and could thus get the show in trouble. Revived the over successful format of Kulit Bulilit, the kiddie comedy show helped the showbiz careers of some stars a number of years ago. A lot has changed during this era. Most of them are non showbiz personnel already. Some say that other TODAS Kids casts have started their career in the states. Some TODAS Kids talents were seen in a call center located in Ortigas and Libis. And some just enjoying their blessings while living a normal life. Yet then again these superstars changed the future of television making their show Legendary. Like its predecessor, TODAS Kids fields a talented bunch of young zanies, some of whom can be expected to also come into their own as stars in TV seasons to come for criticism because it has cynically chosen to involve its young actors in some rather adult situations and characters. Engaged in discovering and casting talents for print advertisements, TV commercials, image models, radio guestings, TV series and sitcoms, movie, stage actors and actresses, singers and dancers. Different group of kids are joined together to perform their well-rehearsed production number. The talents in this show undergo with the audition and workshops. Talented kids who wants to enter the entertainment industry. It specializes in drama, acting, singing, dancing and personality development. With the help of Kapinoy Talent Center, talents are enhanced to develop their creative imagination and help them learn the basic introduction in theatrical arts and social responsibilities. Format Before the opening credits, the cast of TODAS Kids say 11:30 ng tanghali, TODAS Kids na! since the show airs in the noontime slot at 11:30am. 'Musical Numbers' Only the best can ever get to perform. Believes in making a singer sing, an actor act, and a dancer dance, only that. So you get more than what you bargained for the newest music, by the best performers. 'Kwentong Kapinoy Gags' Lyrics: :Mga Kwentong Kapinoy :Mga Kwentong Kapinoy :Sa IBC-13 :Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 Distorted coinage, it stars the kids in funny gags, set against the most beautiful sets. Whether in classroom or the Swiss Alps, daily joke to find the kids exchanging the funniest lines. 'Comedy Skits' Extended gags, featuring the cream of the crop, with their own special segments like how-to's- tips, "payabangans", etc. etc. Favorites are Pedring's home improvement tips (about a houseboy with his versions of improving life and living), and Cinco Chismosas (about five housewives who do nothing all day but gossip). 'Sitcom' Serial, running from Monday until Thursday, featuring spoofs of fairy tales, among others. 'Other segments' Innovative and totally new segments are being produced on a monthly basis to maintain freshness of the program. They can be skits, cooking segments, etc. etc. 'Backpack segments' Also shot outdoors, it features people, places, events, and what-have-you's, in a light and fun manner. Cast 'Kids' *Thirdy Lacson *Abby Bautista *Cassy Legaspi *Mavy Legaspi *Juan Miguel Urquico *Mutya Orquia *Aldred Nasayao *Andrés Muhlach *Sofia Millares *Juan Carlos Urquico *Lance Lucido *Xyriel Manabat *Miel Cuneta *Louise Abuel *Harvey Bautista *Bimby Aquino-Yap *Izzy Canillo *Timothy Chan *Kendra Kramer *Gerald Pesigan 'Teens' *Dominic Roque *Cara Eriguel *Victor Anastacio *Janella Salvador *Marlo Mortel *Ella Cruz *Francis Magundayao *Shy Carlos *Kiko Ramos *Imee Hart *Nel Gomez *Coleen Garcia *Young JV *Rose Van Ginkel of Pop Girls *Neil Coleta *Aubrey Caraan of Pop Girls *Vincent Bueno *Carlyn Ocampo of Pop Girls *Khalil Ramos *Sue Ramirez *Makisig Morales 'Extended cast' *Gary Lising *Dina Bonnevie *Ian Veneracion Musical guest The musical acts that perform on the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids. 'Season 1' 'Season 4' Album ''TODAS Kids: Mga Awit Bulilit A self-debut album composed of 13 music tracks featuring the stars of ''TODAS Kids casts was released under IBC Records on February 11, 2014. 'Track listing' #TODAS Kids (Theme) (composed by Marcus Davis and Lito Camo) - TODAS Kids casts #Wag Nyo Kong Ismolin (composed by Marcus Davis) - TODAS Kids cast feat. Janella Salvador #Keep On Groovin' (composed by Marcus Davis) - Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico #Bahay Kubo (composed by Christian Martinez) - Bimby Aquino-Yap #Sige Lang (composed by Christian Martinez) - Sue Ramirez #Tong Tong Pakitong (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Abby Bautista and Thirdy Lacson #Maliit na Pitsel (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Shy Carlos #Kwentong Kapinoy (composed by Freddie Saturno) - TODAS Kids casts #Do You Believe in Me (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - Nel Gomez and Coleen Garcia #Wine Red (Tommie Sunshine's Brooklyn Fire RETOUCH) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador and Dominic Roque #Kung Ikaw Ay Masaya (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Francis Magundayao and Ella Cruz #Find Me That Place (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Janella Salvador #With You (composed by Christian Martinez) - Marlo Mortel #Maligayang Bati (composed by Christian Martinez) - Mutya Orquia #Sampung Mga Daliri (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio #Kasayaw (composed by Archie D.) - Khalil Ramos #Open Sesame (Leila K) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi #Leron Leron Sinta (composed by Tito Kayamanda) - Timothy Chan #Hide And Seek (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - Gerald Pesigan, Kendra Kramer and Makisig Morales #Kaya Mo Iyan (composed by Young JV and Thyro Alfaro) - Young JV and Janella Salvador References See also *TODAS Kids premieres every Sunday nights *IBC Board of Directors exec in a duoply *Kapinoy Comedy Shows Unite this Month of Love *''TODAS'' *''Kulit Bulilit'' *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *IBC External links *Official Website *Official Blog Site via Multiply *Happy TODAS on Facebook *Happy TODAS on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television series